


Good Night, My Someone

by deathbysandblk



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, I honestly never know what to put here, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, i had this idea a long time ago and finally got around to writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: Patrick is sick and David takes care of him.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Good Night, My Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davidpatricks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidpatricks/gifts).



> This is for Julia, whom I love more than I can possibly put into words! Thank you for being my friend and thank you for being there to talk this idea through with me when I first had it so long ago kdfjdskalf!!! <3

David wakes up to loud noise in the distance. He can’t quite place the sound, but afraid it’s a burglar, he reaches for Patrick, only to discover the bed is empty. Confusedly scratching his head, he gets out of bed, a little wary that whoever is in the house has gotten to Patrick and has him tied to a chair, unable to move. He reaches for the closest even remotely threatening object  —which turns out to be a book Patrick had been reading about the stock market, and well, if he can’t hit the burglar over the head with it, maybe he can start reading it to them and it’ll bore them to death—  and grasping onto it firmly, he tiptoes out to the living room, only to discover that the noise came from Patrick and while it’s good that there’s no burglar, it’s bad because Patrick is sick, and David is terribly, terribly afraid of germs. 

He’s gotten a bit better over the years, but even the little progress he’s made isn’t enough to keep the thought of running away from his mind completely. But then he thought about it, thought about how this is Patrick, the love of his life, his fiance, and he realizes he can’t run away and that he needs to take care of him. 

Patrick looks up when he enters the room and says, in a scratchy, very un-Patrick-like voice, “Oh, David, did I wake you? I’m so sorry.” He’s wrapped up in a blanket, shivering, and he looks downright exhausted. 

“How long have you been out here? Why aren’t you in bed?”

Patrick blows his nose and then says, “I didn’t want to wake you up so I came out here.”

“Have you slept at all?”

Patrick looks down at his lap, unable to look David in the eyes as he says, “No, I can’t get to sleep. My cough has been keeping me up and my nose being stuffed up is making it a little hard to breathe.”

“Well have you taken any medicine? Some Nyquil maybe? I can get you some.”

“No, I don’t want to take Nyquil, that stuff really knocks me out, and at this point, we’ve got to open the store in a few hours so I might as well stay up.”

“If you think I’m letting you go into work when you’re this sick, you’re delusional!”

“David-,”

“No! Don’t ‘David’ me! You’re not going into work and that’s final! Now, I’m gonna go grab one of those surgical masks I bought for this day I knew would inevitably come because no offense, but one of us has to stay healthy to run the store, and then I’m gonna get you some Nyquil and you’re gonna take it, end of discussion!”

Patrick sighs, but offers no further argument. David brings him the medicine and he takes it. David sits down on the furthest seat from him, and Patrick whines. 

“All I wanna do is kiss you right now, David, but I can’t,” he says, sadly. “I know I have a sloppy mouth right now, but it’s not my fault!”

David tries and fails to keep from laughing at this. Sure, Patrick had his whiny moments, but he’d never really been like this. Of course, this was really the first time Patrick had gotten sick while he and David practically lived together and he rarely got sick anyway, so of course it would be a new experience for David. 

“Why are you laughing at meeeeeeeeee? That’s not nice!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Patrick, I don’t mean to mock your pain.”

David turns off the TV, which had been on some program about dinosaurs on the history channel, and Patricks begins to cry. 

David, taken aback, looks at Patrick, and asks, panic in his voice, “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you in pain? What’s happening?”

“Those poor dinosaurs. Gone so soon. I wanted to see a dinosaur! Why didn’t I get to see one, David? It’s not fair!”

Trying not to provoke an already emotional Patrick, having learned his lesson from before, David bites his lips to keep his laughter from escaping. 

“I don’t know, Patrick, but you’re right, that truly is a tragedy.”

Patrick stops crying and stands up, wobbling a bit, but steadying himself. He walks slowly towards David and David backs away, still slightly afraid of the germs currently infesting his fiance’s body. 

“Make love to me, David!”

"Honey, you’re sick, what you need is to lie down and get some rest!”

“But I don’t want to rest. I want to suck your cock.”

David’s about to dismiss him once again, but then he gets an idea. “Okay, yeah, sure! Let’s do that!”

Patrick’s eyes light up. “Really?”

“Yes! You get in the bed and I’m just gonna run to the bathroom, okay? I’ll be right in!”

Patrick, dragging his blanket along with him, heads to the bed, and David hides out in the bathroom for a bit, biding his time. 

He peeks his head out of the bathroom, and sees, to his relief, that Patrick is fast asleep in their bed. He feels relieved knowing Patrick will get the rest he so desperately needs. David gets ready for the workday, deciding there’s no point in returning to bed when he’s already awake for the day, and he leaves Patrick with a glass of water, some cough drops, and a note expressing his hopes that he feels better, as he heads off for work. 

***

Hours later, David’s cellphone rings, and he checks the caller ID. Seeing that it’s Patrick, he answers it.

“Hi, honey. Are you feeling any better?”

Ignoring his question entirely, Patrick says, “That was a mean trick you pulled earlier!”

“I know it was, but I had to get you to bed somehow!”

“Well, I can’t stay mad at you for long especially because I do feel a little bit better.”

“That’s good! I’m glad to hear that! How does soup sound for dinner? I can bring you some home once I’m done with work.”

“That sounds pretty good, actually. Thank you, David. I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
